


Warmth

by VVCaspian



Series: HP Oneshots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus is Somewhat Shy, Fluff, M/M, Totally Clean Despite How The Summary Is Worded, Weird Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-24 22:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13821228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VVCaspian/pseuds/VVCaspian
Summary: he craves it





	Warmth

Albus was with Rose, and she was crying.

 

Naturally, he didn't know how to help her, so he asked her, "Hey, Rosie? Whats wrong?"

 

Rose looked up at him, her eyes teary, and whimpered, "It hurts, Al. It  _hurts_."

 

Albus felt sadness wash over him like a wave, spiking in his heart, his soul, and his cheeks. He reached out to give her a hug, and patted her left arm. Of course it was slightly awkward, as she was curled up  _and_ sideways, and then he was awkwardly side hugging her, but he didn't really worry about that. 

 

He simply set his mouth in a straight line and said, "Who ever did this to you, just gained an entire  _tribe_ of enemies."

 

Rose let out a small giggle through her tears, and held her hand out. 

 

Of course, Albus didn't know what to do, so he looked at her blankly. 

 

Rose rolled her eyes through her tears- which were slowing down- and said, "Hold it, you idiot."

 

"Oh," Albus said. He never really held someone's hand before, not for no reason. Maybe for Apparition or Disapparition. Not like this though. "Isn't that for couples?"

 

Rose weakly laughed, "No, silly. It helps to bring comfort for me personally, so just hold my hand."

 

He grinned, and pushed his glasses up, and looked at her with his green eyes. "Fine.  _Geez_."

 

\-------

 

It was Potions, and Albus was stressing out. He had to do a practical today, because he missed the one last class, and the only people there with him were Alice Longbottom and her girlfriend, Ella Buttermere. They were all absent that day, he for more viable reasons than them, and they had to brew Amortentia. 

 

"I'll be back shortly, as I was requested to a quick meeting with the Headmistress," said the potions teacher. He exited the room, and left the three to wait in horrendous anticpation. 

 

Alice and Ella wordlessly held each other's hands, seeking the comfort that came with the small gesture, and Albus felt a little shy before asking, "Can you hold my hand?"

 

Alice looked taken aback, and looked to Ella, who seemed to understand Albus's problem. Ella nodded, her brown hair bobbing, and Alice hesitantly took Albus's hand.

 

As the comfort seeped through the small gesture, which Albus oddly deemed as a symbol of friendship, he relaxed, feeling warm to the core. The footsteps of the professor echoed into the potion's room, and the calming effect was broken, and Albus reluctantly released Alice's hand. 

 

Time to start the practical. 

 

\-------

 

"Scorpius!" Albus whined, a little tipsy from having too much butter beer. 

 

Scorpius fondly looked over to the raven haired boy, who, in question, was wearing a particularly cute pout, other than his typical whit button-down shirt and jeans.

 

"Please hold my hand?"

 

Scorpius's heart stopped. Well, it seemed that way, at least, to the shell-shocked boy. 

 

Scorpius definitely liked Albus. More than friends. He loved him more than friends. He expected to have this feeling for him until they both grew old and he visited Albus for tea. 

 

Now, he had a feeling that his plans for his unrequited love were going to be crumbled with the three words that Albus uttered.

 

Albus rolled his eyes and reached out with his hand, grasping Scorpius' hand in his own. Scorpius marveled at how warm and wonderful Albus's hand felt holding his.

 

A blush rose up to his cheeks, and he silently guided Albus back to the Slytherin dorms. Albus grinned as Scorpius gently pushed him towards his bed. Scorpius sat on his own bed, pulling off his socks and his robes, clad in sweats and a full sleeve red top. 

 

Albus propped himself up and gave a good look at Scorpius, and said, "Were you okay with me holding your hand?"

 

Scorpius felt a blush rise up to his ears, slowly flooding his face and neck. 

 

"I know that only couples hold hands like that, or small children who don't know less, but I find security in it, you know? Like when you have your mother hug you and sing you to sleep, or when you are standing in the dark, and then, suddenly a warm gust of wind is blowing at you, just absolutely warming you to your core? Yeah, I feel like that. Except around you. I'm usually too held back around you concerning this topic. I feel like my stomachs gonna blow up, and fire would just...  _consume_ me. It happens all the time I think about this around you, and it's just something I was fine dealing with, you know? I think it's something that I have. Just to have someone hold my hand and make me feel relaxed and content, and happy, helpful, and something that keeps me rooted to earth. Scorpius? Why are you ears red? Are you okay? Did you catch dragon pox? Oh no, what if you-"

 

Scorpius turned to look at Albus, simply babbling on. All the words pouring out of his mouth like a river seemed to make sense, and Scorpius felt his body take over his mind.

 

"You talk too much," he murmured against Albus's mouth. Lips parted under Scorpius's words, and a small gasp escaped Albus's lips. Scorpius stopped it, and pressed his lips hard against his crush's, and pulled away, a small grin on his face. 

 

The next morning, they were found on their respective beds, connected by their hands.


End file.
